firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Reynold's Log
After a profitable run on the Hydian way, we have made our way to Talus in the Corellia system. On this planet, I was able to find someone who had a used military grade hyperdrive that was compatible with the Aldera. Was able to find the crew somethin’ to do while we are here for a couple of days as well. Simple job, just take a container to a destination here on Corellia. They did well, organized transport, and received payment. Corellia Container Delivery: 10,000 cr. Well done Roth, with his general tenacity for keepin’ his ear to the ground stumbled on an opportunity for the crew to make a quick buck. A Falleen named Frack offered them an opportunity to make 15,000 cr. The job to meet a contact in VIP seat 11 at 10:13 on the Central Station “B” Train, departin’ at 10am from Central station. As it turns out, the nervous chap pulled out a concealed weapon and tried to take Gorbie-wan hostage. Roth got in a few shots, the Transit cop, Wookie Gorg and a few bystanders took some hits, though Min was able to patch up the Cop (not so for the other VIP shot). In the end the local transit cops took down the owner of the ticket to seat 11, but Roth was able to score his satchel. In it, he found a ticket for the SoruSuub corporation stop, a credit chip, and a package of fresh Space Strawberries. Recognizin’ someone willin’ to die for fruit as just stupid, did not change the fact that someone was still willin’ to pay the crew 15,000 of their share to the crew… just for deliverin’ these thin’s. The party exited at SoroSuub station, found a contact at the nearby SoroSuub grubhouse. Roth yapped with the particularly well dressed and handsome human male, who spoke like a scoundrel, but carried himself like a noble. Roth setup the hand off for Space Starbucks, and exchanged the Strawberries for 50,000 cr, though he and the handsome male would be the only two to know that until much later. On returnin’ to the crew, he dolled out to the crew their expected share of the 15,000 bootie. It was around this time, that I heard the perimeter alarms goin’ off on the ship, it appears while I was tinkerin’ with the hyperdrive, and a platoon of storm troopers had surrounded the Aldera… Da-shiong bao-jah-shr duh la-doo-tze!". We are not gonna die. You know why? Because we are so... very... pretty. We are just too pretty for God to let us die. The landin’ co-ordinates put the crew in a fierce battle with Scout troopers, self defense as I call it… which was a very challengin’ fight in the open grasslands of the planet. When all seemed won, the only standin’ person in the defendin’ group was a woman shroud in a robe. The woman would turn out to be Mon Mothma of Chandrilla, exiled Rebel alliance founder. Her personal guard offered this info as he told the party to flee on the two recovered speeders, while he distracted the tie fighters on approach. Gorbie-wan found his way into the SoroSuub 50,000th Barloz fancy- party, where he made contacts such as Kevin Nealon who wanted to hire a pilot/team to deliver a Barloz freighter to a nearby system. Beolars Bribbs, the CEO of SoroSuub was believed to have made an appearance at this event. Roth and Min did some investigative research on her fathers company. Business had turned sour after losin’ the Imperial contract to build power reflectin’ shield arrays. The analyst community of Ralltir has a consensus sell ratin’ on the stock, whatever that means…the rumors are that they be makin’ sales to Rebel terrorists to keep the lights on. With my hyperdrive installed, and thin’s heatin’ up around here, was time to make haste and get off this planet. Roth locked in a deal to transport a fellow to ‘anywhere’ for some of the shiny crystals he had in a pouch. On boardin’, he indicated he was not the true passenger needin’ transport, but that the person needin’ a pick up was on Drall in the same system. Corellia Strawberry Run: 15,000 cr. Well done Meetin’ their recent friends Wookie and Wookie’s human voice puppet at their favorite bar “Zippies doghouse cantina”, the party doles out the cash, and enjoys there time at the bar. Roth goes pale white, as he comes to the realization that the Falleen works for the Hutts, and he sold their property off to someone else. A storm trooper shortly there after enters the cantina, and politely asks everyone to leave, except the crew. The Fallen and his posse enters, with guards posted at the doors. Frack demands an explanation for the double-cross… Roth, tryin’ to keep his cool offers 10,000 cr in an apologetic mood. This, or the large quantities of booze sends the Wookie Gorg into a ragin’ fury and he tears the Fallen apart with his bare paws. After takin’ out the remainin’ Faleen goons that did not run away, the party leaves some tips for the Barkeep, and proceeds to the next bar. After a brief debrief the part splits up. The recently hired electronic intrusion specialist hunted down the four escapin’ thugs, snipin’ them from across the street from their hangout. None to sure how I feel about that, as if I were ever going to kill a man, or alien or thing it would be awake, facing me and armed. Category:Offline